


Tempered Sword

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: October Batch 2020 [4]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Futanari, Mind Break, Transformation, cock growth, doll tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Phara breaks Tsubasa once more, by using Sword Breaker in new and phallic ways. All so that she can join her friends as sex toys.
Relationships: Kazanari Tsubasa/Phara Suyuf
Series: October Batch 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036224
Kudos: 7





	Tempered Sword

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

“You think you can break me just by imprisoning me?”

The voice of one Kazanari Tsubasa echoed throughout the rather empty room, with no discernable entrance or exit in sight. Last she remembered, she was fighting against the Alcanoise that the Autoscorers had tossed in the way of her and her friends, and now she found herself bound by her arms and legs, deprived of her ability to defend herself and knowledge of her location at the same time.

It wouldn’t stop her. She had lived through worse, she would keep fighting against them until the very end. No matter what they could bring out, she’d keep trying. That’s what it meant to be a sentinel!

“Break you with mere bonds? I know better than to rely on such flimsy things. But breaking a girl like you, who believes herself to be nothing more than a sword that acts in the duty of her country? It is still nothing but child’s play for me.”

All of a sudden, a brief wind picked up inside the otherwise empty room. A wind that dispersed as quickly as it had arrived, revealing a familiar looking woman with a deep and tender look in her eyes. One of the Autoscorers that had assaulted them and caused them more than a lion’s share of problems.

Phara.

“If you think you can break me, then you’re free to try!” Tsubasa cried out, gritting her teeth as she tried to reach for her pendant. She could activate her Symphogear without holding it, but only if it was around her neck. Suffice to say, the Autoscorers hadn’t given her that sense of luxury or mercy, leaving her to try and grasp at her pants in an attempt to pull it out.

The green-themed and dignified doll merely smiled as she stuck out her tongue, revealing that very same pendant slotted into her wooden tongue. “I took the liberty of sharpening your blade, so that I may savour your taste when I crush you.” The wicked look in her eye was easy to notice, especially as she flicked the girl’s belongings out of her tongue…

Once that pendant flew towards her, the blue-clad Attuned started chanting the song that activates the powers kept within it. Like usual, she could feel it all flowing into her, freeing her from her bounds as she tore the ropes into shreds and held her hands forward, ready to draw the blade that would rend this doll to shreds…

But there was just one teeny, tiny problem. Tsubasa couldn’t feel her sword. She couldn’t feel much of anything, in fact. She could feel the power from the pendant, which definitely meant that she had gotten the relic’s abilities added onto her own… So why could she feel this light breeze brushing against her?

“Just like a sword drawn from its sheathe, you go naked? How admirable.” Phara giggled as she stayed at a safe distance from the younger girl, grinning wickedly ever still.

The blue-haired girl gasped as it finally clicked, looking down upon her underdeveloped body as she noticed how utterly undressed she was. She wore not a single shred of clothing, her well-trained abs and her meager hips on display for anybody to see. Her washboard of a chest wasn’t much better, serving to further downplay any erotic appeal she had…

“You… You monstAH-” Tsubasa cried out, only for her eyes to roll into the back of her head as something managed to sheathe its way out of her body. Something throbbing, big, and in desperate need of attention. If she were to look down upon her crotch, the source of that feeling became all too clear…

It was a freshly grown, endlessly throbbing and utterly insatiable looking cock. It even radiated with energy, just like the blades that she made with Ame-no-Habakiri. Was this… No, there was no way that her powers had manifested as a penis, there was no way!

“Don’t you like it? A brand new sword for the girl that thinks of herself as one. Of course, it’s just as pitiful as the rest of you, barely reaching down to your knee…” Phara mused to herself, giggling as she adjusted her skirt ever slightly…

As if she wasn’t done toying with the human, it was clear that she was still hiding something. Where was the Sword Breaker? It wasn’t on her, and she didn’t seem like planned to call it forth. She… She couldn’t have done the very same thing to her own body, could she?

Tsubasa bit into her lip as she looked down upon her ‘sword’. It wasn’t as pitiful as the doll made it sound, but it wasn’t impressive either. Still, it was what she had to rely on. And if there was one thing she could still do, it was use it for all its worth.

The blue-haired girl dashed at the finely dressed doll, only to be tripped and caught by her, one of those delicate hands now rubbing up against her shaft. “U-Unhand me…” She moaned, all while shame filled her body. Shame of being caught in mere seconds, and shame of being manhandled by the one who had put her into this terrible situation.

“I think not, my little ‘sword’. Before I break you until you can’t even remember your foolish notion of ‘protecting the innocent’, I think I’ll have a bit of fun with you.” Phara chimed, her expression still as serene as ever. Because she had control over everything, especially the ‘sword’ that was looking weaker and weaker with every passing moment.

Tsubasa’s cries quickly grew as that hand stroked away at her cock, yanking it and pumping it until bubbles of pre managed to squirt their way out of her tip. It was embarrassing, and yet she couldn’t do a thing to stop it. Much worse than that, it actually did feel really good, especially as the doll pushed her up against her busty chest.

After rubbing up against her for too long, however, the blue-haired girl was able to feel something poking up against her. Something large, something that could no doubt break a human if it was used properly… And indeed, it was connected to those terrible feelings he had just moments ago. “That…”

“So you’ve finally noticed.” Phara cut her captive off as she carefully pulled her skirt aside, revealing a rod that had not only been finely sculpted, but one that was just as big as one of her thighs. It was designed to break somebody, and it featured a few colored elements near the base to clearly identify it as something disturbingly familiar…

It was Sword Breaker. And the dread that filled Tsubasa was completely validated as the doll slowly lifted the cock-equipped girl up, her serene grin turning absolutely wicked as she lined the fat tip up with her vulnerable hole…

“Enjoy yourself, ‘sword’. Your will shattering on this ‘blade’ will bring great joy to my Master.” The Autoscorer whispered into the weakened Attuned, causing the latter to let out a bit of a moan as she realized that she didn’t have a chance to escape this fate…

Phara let go of the girl, causing her ass to slide ever gradually down on that incredibly oversized shaft, moan upon moan echoing through the air. All while that cock on her crotch, which had taken the place of her pussy thanks to this transformation, bubbled and squirted with different levels of precum.

Tsubasa was breaking with every inch that slid into her. Her mind was shattering into incoherent pleasure, gasps and moans flooding into the air as she tried to keep herself intact in any fashion. It was utterly impossible. It felt way too good. She coudn’t stop herself from trying to thrust her hips forward, as the cock slid deeper and deeper into her.

As she kept taking in more of Sword Breaker’s girth, her body gradually changed to accommodate it. After all, she considered herself a sword, so her very self had to break just the same. Flesh was replaced with the same kind of delicate wood that made up the Autoscorers’ bodies, insides replaced with soft material that mimicked that of a normal asshole…

She was becoming an utter mockery of herself. And none of that was more true than the bubbles that were pumping out of her cock. Every little droplet of cum contained a bit of her remaining sensibilities. Her humanity. All of it being squirted out uselessly onto the ground, with her shaft growing more wooden and permanently yet pitifully erect to match. She couldn’t stop it, she couldn’t stop any of it.

Phara just giggled as she could see the look of utter defeat on her captive’s face… So she did what she should’ve done so long ago. She could’ve finished her from the beginning, but she wanted to drag it out to make sure that the despair settled within her now-inhuman heart. 

The doll shoved her cock as deep inside of the newly-transformed sexdoll in front of her, causing the last droplets of cum to dribble out from Tsubasa’s cock. The light faded within her eye as she let out a powerful scream, the last orgasm she’d experience as anything more than a toy for the other dolls to use.

Once her body grew limp and a permanently perverted smile painted its way onto the former idol’s face, her transformation would be considered complete. Thus, yet another Attuned fell to the Autoscorers…

And in her place, a Sexscorer was born, ready to please her inhuman masters with a broken smile. As a broken ‘sword’ should.


End file.
